


introduction

by Sunflowereevee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, deleted scene from feather's up, hypnosis for sure this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowereevee/pseuds/Sunflowereevee
Summary: I removed this scene originally when I wrote Chapter one on Feather's up, but since I'm having some major writers block on the next chapter I decided to tweak and release one of the scenes from miraculous draft hell.That scene being Hawk moth's and Nathaniel's first session.Fair warning if you haven't read Feather's up you might not know what's going onIf it sucks it sucks but hey I gave it my best shot





	introduction

Deleted scene feathers up, chapter one  
Hawk moth held up the peacock miraculous and took a deep breath, the last thing she had given him before she disappeared. Could he really give it away? His grip tightened on the brooch and a butterfly landed on his out stretched hand, yes this might be the best chance he had to get her back. He had already spent weeks learning the subject and gaining control of the kwami inside, there was no going back now. He concentrated his energy on the butterfly and an akuma emerged, since there wasn’t enough negative emotion coming from his target he had to tell the akuma where to go. The girl that had become the false hero, Lila was his best option. He knew she still despised Ladybug and was a natural liar; it wouldn’t take much to convince her to join in on his plan. The akuma picks up the miraculous brooch and flies out the window, Hawk moth’s power giving it the strength to carry the brooch almost as big as it.

The akuma followed the directions instructed as much as it could with the powerful winter winds; it flew over the buildings of Paris carefully and swooped down once it got to the street. It took an ally way to avoid the wind somewhat only for the miraculous in its grip to start shining. It grew from cold to warm to hot, the akuma struggled to hold the brooch as it neared a boy walking home. Than the brooch began vibrating and a blue light started to come from it, the akuma gave one final flap than absorbed itself into the brooch. 

Gravity took hold of the miraculous and pushed it into the snow, the miraculous light died out as the akuma’s energy corrupted its power. 

Nathaniel had almost reached his doorstep when a sudden cold wind stole away his cover drawing from his frozen hand. “Crap” he curses stumbling after the paper, fighting to get it as the wind blew in every direction making it hard to catch. He flings himself on the paper once it lands on the ground, he grins in triumph picking the slightly wet paper in his coat pocket. Nath is about to walk back when his hand touches something else hidden in the snow, he pulls it out and brushes it off. A metal and fabric fan pin is in his hand, its peacock feathers standing out to him. 

“The powers of Ladybug and Chat Noir are magnificent aren’t they” a cool voice whispered in his ear, Nath gasped and looked around for the voice. His gaze falling back on the brooch, “but Hawk moth grows stronger they will not be able to face him alone”.

“They aren’t alone; they have a new teammate now” Nathaniel states in his head, the voice seem to hear him and chuckles softly. 

“But they need another one, trust me and I can show you something amazing. Simply trust me and listen to my voice” 

The strange voice was soothing and comforting; it wasn’t hard for Nath to listen to it. It was calming in the wind that whipped around him.

“Trust me” the voice repeated “trust me and only me, I will not hurt you, trust me completely” it whispered in the boy’s ear.

“Do you trust me?” 

Nathaniel blinked slowly, should he trust this strange voice that appeared to be coming from the brooch in his hands? His mind concluded that since he hadn’t been angry it couldn’t be Hawk moth voice whispering to him, he hadn’t seen an akuma either. Not to mention he was curious what amazing thing the voice mentioned was.

“I…trust you” he said now realizing just how cold his body had become, his fingers were blue and clammy. His grip on the brooch was slipping as the voice continued.

“Good, now that I have your trust the next step is to relax” 

“Can’t…” Nathaniel whispers as the wind rips the wet drawing from his hand, Nath didn’t pay it any mind. 

Hawk moth swallowed a growl, “and why is that?” he asks as calmly and smoothly as he had practiced. 

“Cold”

Hawk moth tightened his grip on his cane, the akuma was supposed to head indoors before Lila found it. His brow raised underneath his mask, the voice coming back to him was small and certainly not Lila’s voice. Still he had to adapt and act quickly; if he lost the trust of the person the miraculous could be lost forever. “I need you to head inside where it’s warm, as your body thaws you will start to relax. As you relax you will find a place inside where you can be alone and continue to listen to my voice” he said at last. 

Nathaniel stood up and walked inside his house, the immediate switch to the heated home relaxed his muscles as the voice said. He walked past the dinner plate and placed his phone outside his bedroom door, following the orders of the voice. 

“Let go of all your stress as you breathe in and out, feel all that tension release with each breath”

“Breathe in, and breathe out slowly, you’ll notice with each breath you gather negative energies and release them making you more relaxed and peaceful”

Nathanial sunk to the ground back against his door as the voice continued to make him relax; it started at his legs than crept up to his stomach than his arms and chest. His body felt heavy as it reached his head and his eyes slowly close. He continued to breathe deeply as the voice asked, “It feels so good to relax and just let your defenses down” the voice purred and Nathaniel nodded slowly, the brooch still lay in his limp hands.

“You are very relaxed now” the voice stated “and it’s so easy to relax even further, as you continue to relax the noises around you will quiet and silence, you will hear only my voice in your mind” the city buzz outside began to dull at the voices command. The cars driving by and the pigeon’s flocking to their nests vanished from Nathaniel’s awareness, leaving the mesmerizing voice the only thing he could hear. 

“You are safe with me, know that I have released you from your stress and worries, continue to relax and trust me” the voice purred echoing in Nathaniel’s mind “doesn’t it feel so good to listen to me? To relax by my commands”

“Yes…” Nath breathes out lips barely moving from how relaxed he had become, it felt incredibly good to listen to the voice and follow its instructions. 

“I can feel how deep your relaxation is and now I want your mind to relax, until thoughts no longer exist. Let your mind become empty; relax until nothing else matters but my voice. You will find you don’t want to think, it feels so good to have nothing but my voice in your mind” 

Nath obeyed and let his thoughts melt away, stray thoughts and warning bells faded into fog leaving him in the warm embrace of the voice. Mindlessly he agreed with the voice as it repeated its instructions to silence any resistant thoughts, it felt so good to obey without thought. 

“Now than can you tell me your name?” 

“I’m…Nathaniel…” the boy whispered in the quiet room, Hawk moth scratched his chin and commanded the boy to relax deeper for a moment while he pondered. His spell seemed to be working, but how had the miraculous ended up with him? He had akumantized the boy before and had become one of his weakest akuma’s, too kind and sweet to even stand a chance against Ladybug. Still the boy was creative which made him a perfect hypnosis subject, and with just a little conditioning he could have the boy follow his plan without even realizing it. 

“Alright Nathaniel, now that I have you deeply relaxed I need you to do something for me, slowly open your eyes and focus on the brooch in your hands”  
Nath does as instructed and gasps softly as the brooch lights up in a beautiful purple light, captivating his attention in the slowly darkening room.

“See how the light swirls and brightens like a fire, look into the light and watch as it swirls, isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes” Nath muttered, the light continued to swirl and flash into his empty mind, it was all that existed in his eyes. His room faded from view as the light flashed again, his blinked slowly to keep his eyes on the swirling light for as long as possible. 

“I want you to look deeply into the light Nathaniel, focus your attention to the centre of the light, and notice how even if you wanted you can’t look away”  
Nath felt pulled towards the light in his hands, the tiny amount of resistance attempts to try to pull his eyes away, but once again the voice was correct.

“Don’t fight it Nathaniel, when the light brightens you can’t look away instead you fall deeper into the light” the voice ordered and somehow kept calm. “You must look deeper into the light, and obey. You are under the lights power, you are under my control” 

“Look deeper; lose all resistance as it fills your mind, look deeper and fall deeper into this trance, nothing remains but complete obedience to the light and my voice” 

“Deeper, Deeper, Deeper”

Nathaniel can’t think as the light sinks deeper into his mind, nothing mattered but the light and voice. He became more mesmerized each time the voice said “deeper”. 

“You no longer think my puppet, but you don’t have to think anymore. Submit your will to me Nathaniel, feel how wonderful it is to be my mindless slave. How good it feels to obey, you want to obey, submit to me, and it’s so easy just look even deeper into the light”

“You will love how my control makes you feel, it feels so good to obey, give in to this feeling and surrender all control. Fall deeper under this spell and let me deeper into your mind”

Nathaniel was completely snagged by the spell; it did feel so good to be under the voices control. To surrender all control and become the voice’s puppet, Nath was eager to obey its orders without question. It was so easy to obey, to let the voice command him. He would let the voice gain control over him; his mind body and will belonged to the voice. 

Hawk moth grinned proudly as his subject becomes his slave, he peeked through the eyes of Nath and made his head tilt up for a moment to see his reflection in the mirror. He reveled to the boy the purple butterfly mask that had formed over his face, glowing softly in the room. Nath showed no break in his trance and his gaze obediently fell back to the hypnotic light in his hands. 

“Do you know who I am?” Hawk moth purrs allowing the light to ease up its control and allow the boy to speak. 

“…You are Hawk moth” Nathaniel stated his voice monotone; a spark appeared in his eyes and Hawk moth reacted. He made the light flash until the spark faded and left his obedient puppet in its place, Hawk moth slowly sighed in relief.

“Now my puppet in your hands is a miraculous, a jewel inside can grant you powers like Ladybug or Chat Noir. But it also has my light; this light controls your thoughts and lets me command your actions. I want you to place the miraculous on your chest, than stand up and walk to the mirror”

In a dream like state Nathaniel attaches the brooch to his shirt on his chest, a wonderful feeling washes him as he obeys and stands in front of the mirror. The light from the miraculous flashed in the reflection and pulled him even deeper under its spell; Nath swayed under its control but remained standing. Hawk moth smirked seeing the complete obedience of the boy, now he just had to set some triggers and he could let the boy go. A yawn nearly escaped his lips as he watched his slave blankly stare his reflection, they’d both need the rest after this.

“Now my puppet, I’m going to set some orders deep within your mind, you will remain unaware of them when the light is not in your vision. But when it does…“he pauses to make the light flash several times, Nathaniel lets out a groan as it sinks to the deepest part of his mind. Hawk moth whispers the triggers in his ear, and his puppet closes his eyes as they wire into his subconscious. Than Hawk moth orders the boy to lie down on his bed and get comfortable, Nath obeyed and began to mutter some of the orders Hawk moth spoke to him. 

“I am Hawk moth’s puppet, I have no will or desires of my own, I exist only to obey Hawk moth” he muttered over and over. Hawk moth than ordered him to do something strange, to put his hands over his throat and squeeze gently. Nath obeyed and began to cut off his air supply, Nathaniel felt light headed as his mind continued to be morphed into what Hawk moth desired. His body didn’t even register the bed underneath him.

“Your hands are your collar, tomorrow once you are alone in your room you will do as you’re doing now and fall back deeply under my spell. Remove your hands and repeat your instructions”

Nathanial removed his hands and his lungs greedily took in oxygen, his body relaxed even further into the bed from the exhaustion “Tomorrow once I am alone in my room I will put on my collar and sink back under your spell” he mumbled at last. He followed the next order to take off the brooch and hold it in front of him, the light swirled in his vision imprinting in his mind. 

“Good, now you must be feeling so tired my puppet. I’m going to let you rest once I count down from ten, each number will make you look deeper into the light and grow sleepier. You will not close your eyes until I say so, when you sleep you will picture the light and continue to sink deeper under its control. When you wake up tomorrow you will be Nathaniel again, and will have no memory of falling under my control. Lock those memories deep within your mind” 

Nath groaned but obeyed as Hawk moth began counting down, by the count of seven he could no longer hold up the brooch but it didn’t matter. Even as it faded back into a normal looking brooch the light remained in Nathaniel’s mind, he fought to keep his eyes open needing to obey as it hit five. His eye lids were barely open by two, blinking took longer as he stared at the ceiling. 

“One, sleep and fall into obedience” 

Nathaniel’s eyes slammed shut and he fell into the deep sleep, Hawk moth ended his communication and let his transformation fall. Nooroo popped out looked almost green in the dimly lit room, disgusted with his master. Gabriel merely shot him a smirk and headed out of his lair, Nooroo was forced to follow unconsciously wiping at his face from how dirty he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I find hypnosis to be really creepy but I wrote it as best I could, I've read that repetition is important in snagging a subject and I think I've gotten it somewhat believable. Sorry if it sucks.  
> Now hopefully I can get back to work on Feather's up.


End file.
